memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alice (episode)
Nitpick :*''Chakotay tells Paris that Voyager "...already has a full complement of shuttles," despite twelve having already been destroyed by this point since Voyager arrived in the Delta Quadrant: "Initiations" (Chakotay / destroyed by Kazon); "Parturition" (crashed by Paris & Neelix on Planet Hell); "Unity" (Chakotay / destroyed by Borg); "The Gift" (taken by Kes–who returns with it in "Fury", but takes it again); "Day Of Honor" (Paris & Torres / destroyed by Caatati); "Nemesis" (crashed by Chakotay); "Hunters" (Tuvok and Seven of Nine / space anomaly); "Drone" (Paris, Torres, Seven of Nine & Doctor / space anomaly); "Counterpoint" (TWO shuttles donated to Brenari refugees); "Gravity" (crashed by Paris Tuvok & the Doctor); "Dark Frontier" (remote-piloted shuttle used as 'assimilation bait' for Borg)'' It's a writing error and doesn't belong. — Morder 08:27, 5 September 2008 (UTC) re-use of device from 'the chute'? Is the device (power conduit or somesuch) that B'elanna picks up before she nearly suffocated a re-use of the device used to shut off the force field in season 2's 'The Chute'? The bit of fluff at the top looks very similar --AnonyQ 02:09, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Uncited speculation :This episode seems to pay homage to the 1983 horror film ''Christine, based on a Stephen King novel involving a jealous and supernatural car which, like Alice, is dangerously possessive of its owner (or pilot).'' The above was removed as it is speculative and lacks a source. If it was an intentional homage, then there should be a source somewhere which reveals that fact which can be used as a citation. Otherwise, can't include it. --From Andoria with Love 03:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Tuvok's Age I figured out Tuvok's age using the events of episodes that come both before and after this one to determine the year this episode occurred, then subtracted Tuvok's birth year. His age in this episode is 112. Would it be a nitpick to add a note in the 'Background Information' section stating this? It bothered me for a while until I got the information to calculate his age.Swk3000 15:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it'd be a nitpick unless you'd be using it in contradiction to something stated on screen (saying something like, "In episode X Tuvok was suggested to be 110 when really he was a 112"). However it's not really relevant to the episode and so I'd advise you against including it in this article. Personally I wouldn't mind seeing it in the background but I've seen information like this added to articles before only to be removed as irrelevant. 12:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Redirect removal Can the redirect for Web of Pain be removed that it might have its own article, pls?--Archer4real 15:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure what you are referring to, but to remove a redirect, simply click on the redirect link at the top of the page the redirect takes you to, this will take you to the redirect page which you can edit to remove the redirect. 31dot 15:41, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Haakonian? This entry states that Alice was previously owned by a Haakonian pilot. Is this from the script as re-watching it sounds very different to the pronunciation of Haakonian used through the series it sounds more like a name starting with an A sound where as Haakonian (at least how Ethan Phillips/Neelix says it) starts with the H sound and has a soft A sound. Also Janeway and co don't react to the name as they might given the vast distance between that point in space and the Haakonian Order. Lt.Lovett (talk) 15:22, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Age guessing During the teaser, Harry Kim and Tom Paris are attempting to guess Tuvok's age. Their guesses (162 and 140) were both incorrect. He said "Tuvok doesn't look a day over 140" and guessed "133". Don't know if it is too important though :) Lundman (talk) 08:20, July 19, 2016 (UTC) lundman This seems mighty familiar. Am I alone in calling this episode just a slight case of plagiarism? Seems too much like to me. Tom Paris is connected to Neural interface, Reginald Barclay was connected to a Neural interface. Both men were derelict in their duties. Both men nearly killed themselves under the thrall of the technologies in question. Both men were serving as agents of races from the furthest reaches of the universe.--Jared Paul Baratta (talk) 16:54, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :Talk pages aren't for general discussion of the episode, but rather for discussing specific issues with the page. You might be interested in joining some forum instead. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:38, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Seems like it defeats the purpose to have a talk page If we can't talk about the episode, film or movie. Kinda like owning a bar and not offering beer. What is the talk page for so I don't repeat the same mistake? (0f course I am being sarcastic).--Jared Paul Baratta (talk) 17:12, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :This isn't a bar, we're a factory that makes bar supplies. I'm sure that many of us like to spend quite a lot of time at the bar when not at work, but this place is for working. Or in other words, each website has its own scope. We happen to be an encyclopedia building project, so that's what we talk about. There's plenty of places on the internet where you can go discuss questions like yours, for free. But you wouldn't go discussing general topics on a bug tracker either, it's simply not what that space is for. We're not antisocial killjoys, it's just that when we come here we come here to accomplish specific things. As for what does fit this talk page: issues with the page, things that are on it but shouldn't be, are not on there but should be, errors and inaccuracies, problems with formating, style, spelling, scope, and so on. :And yes I do realize that I just described my hobby as work. 0f course I am being metaphoric :p -- Capricorn (talk) 05:16, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Are you serious? In the talk page we cannot discuss something like the fact that this episode plays out a LOT like the plot of on older installment on another series in the franchise? Silly me, I thought the purpose of a talk page was to you know, talk about the episode, or series, or film, or actor, or crewmember. What a doofus I am.--Jared Paul Baratta (talk) 14:07, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :: MA:TALK. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 14:36, August 10, 2017 (UTC) So I just reviewed the overview for talk pages and I would like to know where I violated policy. Because it seems to be plain as day that a talk page for an episode CAN be used to discuss our opinions and discuss things that we notice as we are watching.--Jared Paul Baratta (talk) 15:39, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :: Read it again. How is: "A talk page is a special page that is devoted to discussion about the contents of its associated subject article." And: "However, talk pages are not used simply for general discussion or chat; that's what our chat room is for (see What Memory Alpha is not)." latter of which in turn states: "Memory Alpha is not a discussion forum. We're not here to chat or to discuss ideas – we're simply here to write the encyclopedia." Still think it's "plain as day"? --Alan del Beccio (talk) 16:00, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Discussion pursuant to changing the way the article is formatted, what is included, whether a detail is factual or not, etc. Not "gee, isn't that funny/I really like this episode" going-nowhere-towards-improving-the-article musings. (Which I'm sure I probably have done/borderline done in many places.) --LauraCC (talk) 16:08, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :::I will add that you could note the similarities/parallels to continuity if you think there's enough of a comparison. Just don't call it plagiarism if you're not sure. Could just be great minds thinking (rather) alike. Two episodes which have (obvious) similarities can be very different in what they explore while doing so. --LauraCC (talk) 16:10, August 10, 2017 (UTC)